Psycho Teddy Creepypasta
by Sacredheart99
Summary: When Christopher moves to a new neigbourhood, will he fit in? Or will he change?


"Sweetie, it's time for school" the woman said, putting her hand on her sleeping son's shoulder. He stirred and rolled over. She shook his shoulder gently again "Christopher, it's time to get up sweetheart. I spent all morning stitching the knees of your jeans, and I made you breakfast hon. Come on," she said.

He opened his eyes and sat up "Please, Christopher. At least show up for the first day honey, you might make some new friends!"

"Mom, in case you haven't noticed I'm a freak. No-one liked me at my old highschool, no-one will like me at the new highschool" the boy said, wiping the sleep from his eyes "Christopher, you're my baby angel, not a freak. Come on, I've ironed and folded your clothes; they're on the bedside table. Get dressed and come downstairs to have breakfast," she said, kissing her son on the forehead and walking downstairs.

He got out of bed and got dressed, putting his new books into his bag and going downstairs. After breakfast he had an idea. He went back upstairs and grabbed a small, brown stuffed teddy bear. He hugged the bear to his chest and stuffed it into his bag, under the books.

As he walked out the door his mother spoke "Oh my little angel, you're taking Norbert to highschool aren't you? So cute, you'll make so many little friends if you show them Norbert!"

"NO! I'm not five anymore! Ugh, you'll be lucky if I come home at all…"

The walk to school took less than two minutes and when he got there, it seemed as if he would fit in after all. Nobody gave him the stink eye, or threw rocks at him like at his last school. He just started to feel good about himself when he found himself surrounded by three kids.

The tallest kid, wearing a Daft Punk shirt and jeans, looked like an annoying class clown kid that would put stinging nettles in your water bottle after you ran a marathon. The second kid, slightly shorter, had the face of a chimp and freckles. The last kid seemed laid back, shortest in the group, yet seemed the most unique. He looked only seventeen, but had pale sandy grey hair.

"So, you're new here kid? Well, you seem cool, that is unless you're a wimp" the tallest kid said, crossing his arms. Chris puffed up his chest "I'm no wimp" he said. "Yeah alright, who are you then?" the tallest kid asked as if he didn't care.

"Christopher," he said. The tallest kid looked to the dopey faced kid and then to the grey haired kid. "This is Brent," the tall kid said, pointing to the dopey kid, who grunted and nodded in response.

"That's Uriel". The grey haired kid looked up from the ground, hands in pockets and nodded shyly, head down. "And I," the tall kid "am George". Christopher nodded. "So if you think you're cool enough, meet us by the Liquor store after school. Be there late and you'll be sorry," George said menacingly, walking off to who knows where with the two others.

Uriel looked back and smiled at Christopher, who smiled back. After the day's classes Christopher ran to the school gates and down the street. He had no idea where the Grocery store was, let alone a Liquor store.

He ran down the path and ran straight into someone, falling to the ground with a pounding in his head. "Ow! That hurt…" he said, his vision clearing. He had collided with Uriel.

"Hey umm, sorry for running into you Chris… but… umm, yeah, you'd better hurry up. George tends to have short temper. Not that you'd be late, I'm not implying that" Uriel said, helping Christopher up.

"Umm thanks, Uriel right? Yeah, I have no idea where the Liquor store is… and umm… do you know maybe?" Christopher asked the grey haired boy. "Right this way, I'm heading that way myself" Uriel said. Then it hit Christopher. The two were still holding hands.

The moment they realised that they both withdrew their hands, faces flushed "Umm… oops" Uriel said, smiling nervously. "Yeah, ok. Where's the umm… Liquor store again?" Christopher asked. Uriel was snapped back to attention and led Christopher down the street to the faded grey building with a red neon sign saying _LA LIQUOR_.

"Huh, crappy place" Christopher said.

"Yeah, but George likes a girl that works here. Her name's Angeline, she's… not my cup of cola," Uriel said. Christopher laughed "Cup of cola? That's new,"

"Yeah, it's my little-"

"Oh look, he decided to show up. Uriel, what the fuck? Why are you late?" George said, scowling. _He looks like an angry monkey with that face_ Christopher thought, and then he heard what George said.

"Hey, he was helping me find my way here. Don't get all huffy," Christopher defended. George rolled his eyes "Pfft, fine. Come on, Angie's shift ends in two minutes. We all know what to do right?"

Brent nodded and grunted in response, like a drugged ape. Uriel nodded shyly, hands in pockets. Christopher nodded, brushing the bangs from his face. George nodded and a few minutes later a tall blonde girl, about twenty seven walked out of the store with a handbag and was stopped by George.

"Hey gorgeous, remember me?" he said, winking. The girl looked grossed out "Yeah, you're that really gross kid that's stalking me right?" she asked. George's eye twitched "Heh, no… I'm your knight in shining jeans milady, and I'm here to sweep you off your feet babe".

The girl looked peeved now "Yeah ok, get out of the way kid. I've got to get home…" she said. George, being three inches off her height then grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her forcefully.

She screamed and thrashed against his strength, but he was way too strong. "What are you doing?" Christopher screamed, putting his hand on George's shoulder, who shook him off.

Christopher grabbed George by the shoulder and tore him from the scared woman, accidentally throwing him against the dumpster opposite the store. The woman thanked Christopher before running to her car and speeding off. Brent looked pissed "What the fuck?! You're in deep shit man!"

George stumbled to his feet and had a stream of blood coming from his nose. "You're dead meat!" George screamed rushing at Christopher, fists balled. Christopher ducked and George hit Brent smack bang in the nose, sending him flying into the Liquor store wall.

"Shit! Stay still!" George screamed, sending a punch to Christopher's face but missing again. Christopher swiped his foot out and knocked George off of his feet. George stumbled to his feet again and knocked Christopher to the wall and pinned him there.

"Stop that!" Uriel screamed, rushing to break up the fight. George backhanded Uriel across the face and knocked him to the ground unconscious. "Uriel!" Christopher screamed, reaching out to help the unconscious boy. George grabbed hold of Christopher's arm and broke it "Oh no, this is between you and me fuckwit, you're gonna pay for that".

Christopher clutched his bag. George's eyes lit up "What's in the bag Chrissy?"

Christopher's eyes widened "N-nothing, just school books". "Oh yeah, well let's take a sneak peek then! Since it's just school books, you won't have anything to hide". Christopher was dropped to the ground and his bag torn from his back, George rummaging through it.

"No! Give it back!" Christopher said, reaching out to grab the bag, receiving a kick in the face. "Ohh look, a cute little teddy bear… what a cutie, eh? Look, it's a Psycho Teddy! _I'm a fucked up little psycho teddy! I'm gonna kill you! Hah ha! I'mma kill you bitch!_ " George teased, tugging on the limbs of Norbert.

"Stop… please," Christopher begged, coughing. "Heh, look Brent… a momma's boy… still carries a teddy around… and in highschool? What a freak," George laughed, showing Brent the stuffed bear.

"Hmm, he looks sad… how about we give your bear back then Chrissy?" George asked patronisingly. Christopher coughed and saw blood "Sure, but I think teddy here needs some… adjustments… right George?" Brent asked with a sneer, pulling out a knife.

"NO! Don't hurt Norbert!" Christopher pleaded, soon realising what he had said. "Norbert? Pfft, what a gay name… but I agree Brent, he _does_ need some… adjustments like so, here!" George grinned, grabbing the knife and ripping off Norbert's head and tearing it up before letting it fall to the ground, mutilating the rest of the stuffed bear and leaving it by Christopher's head on the pavement.

"Norbert… no…" were the last things Christopher said before passing out. He heard a steady and even beeping, and felt something smooth against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw the hospital room around him.

"Oh honey, thank goodness you're awake. Your injuries weren't fatal, but still, we were worried sick" his mother said, putting her hand on his arm, withdrawing it when he winced.

"Ma'am, his arm won't be completely healed right away; maybe in a couple of weeks maybe, it's just an estimate but still. Then again, he seemed to have taken quite the knock to the head, and the kind of knock to the head he took… well, we might have to keep him here for a little longer than the six weeks for his arm to heal fully, to see if he's alright… in the head" the doctor explained.

He had realised that not only was his arm in a cast, but his nose had a plaster on it, his head was bandaged and he had a bruised eye. He didn't care, since his freak theory was proven right.

His mother looked concerned "Alright, but I'll be visiting honey. I'll be back my little angel," his mother said, walking from the room. Not soon after the doctor and Christopher's mother left, a lanky grey haired boy came in and sat in the chair by the bed. Christopher realised who it was and felt so happy to see his possibly only friend ever.

"Hey Chris, how are you feeling?" Uriel asked with a concerned smile. "Fine actually, my injuries aren't that bad… and I'll be all healed up in about six weeks, and then they said that I'm getting tested for any psychological damage. Pfft, why is that? I'm not crazy,"

Uriel nodded and put a striped shoebox on Christopher's stomach. "What's this?" Christopher asked, placing his good hand on the box "It's a surprise, your friend Norbert… I, I didn't want to try to fix him" Uriel said. Christopher opened the box and began to cry. Poor Norbert, all torn, stuffing everywhere except where it was supposed to be.

"T-thanks Uriel… it means a lot to me, that you'd save my childhood keepsake…" Christopher said, tears streaming down his face. Uriel placed his hand on Christopher's "Umm, yeah… I mean it's nothing a good friend wouldn't do for another good friend right?"

Christopher smiled "Thanks Uriel, yeah, we are good friends I suppose. So yeah, thanks buddy". The doctor came in with a clipboard and a pen, looking serious "Son, visiting hours ended two minutes ago. Time to leave," he said to Uriel. Uriel understood and left.

The six weeks passed slowly, at an unfair crawl, but passed regardless. He had been tested for every psychological disorder, but not one came up for Christopher. Throughout the six weeks Uriel continued to visit, talking and cheering Christopher up with jokes and movies he brought in to watch on the hospital TV in his room.

The day came when he was to be released from hospital, cast removed and every other injury had gone if not completely. He waited in bed, shoebox with the tattered remains of Norbert with him. "How much longer?" he asked himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone responded with " _Don't' worry Christopher, it's not long now_ ". He looked around the empty room with worry "Who's there?"

" _Just me, you remember me right buddy? We're best friends! I've always been there for you, since you were a little tiny footed baby_ " the voice said back in an eerie yet calm and soothing tone.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked, his brow creased.

There was a long pause.

" _Well I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me would you?_ " the voice tempted. "Tell me! I'll believe you!" Christopher said, trying to reach out to the voice. He'd been alone so long any company was good company.

He saw something move, something that illuminated the partially dark room, go into the hall from his room.

" _Follow me buddy, and I'll show you who I am… we're best buds! You'll see…_ " the voice said. He got up out of bed and put the hospital slippers on, following the glowing thing down the hall. He followed it to a room marked CAUTION: TOXIC CHEMICALS.

He didn't want to go inside, but he had to find out what the figure wanted from him, so he went inside, ignoring his instincts. He looked around the room, metal shelves lined with jars, surgical instruments and bottles marked in weird letters, and a jar of iridescent liquid labelled ZETA FORMULA.

He looked around and saw a small glowing stuffed animal sitting on the top rack of one of the shelves. "Norbert? Is… is that…ahh!" he tried to reach the bear, clambering onto the shelf, but knocking a few of the surgical tools, jars of strange liquids and bottles onto himself.

He fell to the ground as the contents of the jars and bottles burned his skin and eyes, the burning spreading throughout his body like wildfire in a dry forest in summer. His screaming was obviously heard by the nurses and they rushed in and brought him back to his room, that was after they found him unconscious on the floor.

He tried to move, but found himself strapped to the hospital bed, bandages covering his eyes. He tried to scream but a gag prevented any noise from escaping his mouth.

"Sweetie, it's mommy… listen hon, I'm here for you. And the lovely doctor wants to speak with you, oh how could this happen to you… right as you were about to come home… home to me and your father… he's too heartbroken about the incident at the Liquor store to come see you now…" his mother said. He tried to scream again but the gag wouldn't let him.

"Honey, now stay calm… doctor, can we take the gag out of his mouth… I don't think it's helping at all" his mother asked. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but if we take out the gag he could very well bite… we checked out his teeth… they're… irregularly serrated for a nineteen year old boy's teeth…"

Christopher started hyperventilating "Please, my baby angel won't bite… he's a good boy, I promise…" his mother said pleadingly. It was about a minute before Christopher found the gag removed and his mouth free.

He ran his tongue over his teeth and gasped, they _were_ serrated and sharp… too sharp to be human. "Now… now take the bandages off, I can't see a thing with them on…"

He heard the rustling of the crisp white coat of the doctor, the scream from his mother and felt the bandages being removed, but saw nothing. "You can take them off now, no fooling…" Christopher said with a nervous tone.

"Son," the doctor said "we _have_ taken the bandages off".

Christopher's mother began crying "Son, I'm sorry… so sorry, but you're still beautiful to me… and you can stay home tomorrow if you like…" his mother said caringly. He tried to lift his hands but they were strapped to the bed with a taut leather strap "Help me!" he cried.

"Nurse… please get the serum…" the doctor whispered to the nurse beside him. "What… what's the serum? What does it do?" his mother asked. The doctor looked to the nurse who darted from the room and returned with a jar of clear liquid and showed it to the mother, explaining what it was.

"Well a long time ago we heard that people would pay big for a cure to any mental illness, and our resident scientist Dr Thermoss thought he could crack the case for a cure to psychosis, or insanity at the least.

"He had it all within grasp, but he had been experimenting with different kinds of… drugs… at the time, and was very high when he tried to finish the formula to cure psychosis, or insanity at the least. The end result was very dangerous, but we didn't know that, we thought that Dr Thermoss had been concentrating on the formula all night.

"He had, but not with a clear mind. The formula had been tested out on a desperate young girl diagnosed with mania, but… it seemed to have accelerated the insanity and made it incurable. No amount of psychiatry or medication could help her, only a padded cell and a bite guard could".

Christopher's heart rate on the monitor sped up "Now son, we're just going to let some people come in and… accommodate you at a hotel ok? It's a really good one, with great food and great friends…"

"NO! Let me out of here! Somebody help me! Somebody! Anybody!" Christopher cried out, writhing violently in attempt to loosen the taut leather straps. Suddenly they were being undone by something, or someone.

Christopher's eyes widened at the sight of a glowing, floating Norbert who was undoing the straps. The doctor staggered back "What in God's name is undoing those?! Is… is there a ghost? What's going on?!"

"But… but I'm blind… how can I… how can I see you?" Christopher asked the glowing Norbert.

" _Well, that oozy clear stuff that spilled on you… made you able to see me! I'm the spirit of Norbert, all the good and bad memories you've had whilst I've been in your possession condensed to form me… and I'll help you get through the slight drawback of being blind! Only if you do two things for me…_ " Norbert explained.

Christopher's mother looked at her son in horror as he spoke to thin air contentedly, his eye twitching and his grin stretching wide. "Doctor, is he…"

"I am sorry, but yes, he has gone… loopy… but… well, son" the doctor said to Christopher. The boy looked up from Norbert and looked at the doctor with a smile, but this time a normal one "Yes?"

"Son, if you promise to behave, we'll let you stay with your mother and not go to the hotel ok? If you show good behaviour for tonight, you'll be able to stay with your mother permanently ok? Just, let's try to act civil".

His mother looked relived and elated that her son was going to be released from the hospital, and he might be sane… maybe. That night just as his mother laid down to sleep, Christopher got up and got the shoebox.

He snuck and got his mother's sewing kit, his dad's knife set and gathered a few of his own clothes. He set to work.

"Mommy… are you awake?" Christopher asked his sleeping mother from the hall, hiding in the shadows. His mother awoke and stretched.

"Christopher? Is that you?" she asked groggily. "Mommy, can you come here please? I wanna show you something special," he said, keeping to the darkness. She stood and walked out into the hall.

"Christopher? Where are you it's so dark?" she asked.

"Heeeeeere I am mommy". The hall light flickered on and there stood Christopher. "Christopher? What… what are you doing?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. He grinned. "Mommy, aren't you proud?"

He stood before her wearing his black dress shirt, black jeans, brown fingerless gloves made from Norbert's paws and the top half of Norbert's head covering the top half of Christopher's head like cowl, his brown hair cascading to his shoulders. His eyes weren't visible, hidden by the black, soulless eyes of Norbert.

He had a brown strap around his shoulder with paring knife blades strapped to it, holding a serrated steak knife in one hand.

"Christopher… what… what's going on?"

"Norbert's been showing me, helping me see through the blindness… through the guise of humanity, through it all. Mommy, I'm crazy aren't I? A real psycho right?"

"Honey…"

"And since Norbert is a part of me now, I'm part teddy… that makes me Psycho Teddy mommy! I'm Psycho Teddy!" he exclaimed manically. His mother stepped back and fumbled with the bedroom doorknob, but it had locked behind her. She gasped and Christopher took a step forward.

"What's a matter mommy? Don't you love your baby angel?" he asked, the knife glinting in the dim light. "You're not my angel anymore… James! James wake up! It's Christo-PAAAHAHHH!"

James awoke to the sound of his wife screaming and bolted up out of bed, unlocking the bedroom door and screaming as his dead wife, who was slumped against the door fell to his feet.

"What? Christopher?! Is that you?" James asked the cowled figure with the bloodied knife in hand. "No, not anymore daddy… it's Psycho Teddy now… heh, this is what Norbert wants and I want it too… can't keep mommy waiting in Heaven daddy!" Christopher cried rushing at his father. His father ducked and the knife was jammed into the wall. James reached under the bed and grabbed the shotgun, clicked it and aimed it at his deranged son..

"Stop this Christopher!" He begged the Psycho Teddy figure. Psycho grinned "No, never… and it's Psycho Teddy!" he cried with glee, yanking the knife from the drywall and rushing at his father, who pulled the trigger on his son. The bang rung in James' ears.

When he saw that his son had vanished, no blood or nothing, he felt unnerved. That was until he felt a knife stab through his back and pierce his heart. "Silly boy, don't play with guns… somebody could get stabbed through the heart…"

PSYCHO TEDDY SIGHTED IN DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

Crazed teenage lunatic calling himself _PSYCHO TEDDY_ has been sighted in downtown Los Angeles, hauling a corpse into a dumpster. The witness survived her encounter with him, but no-one has approved or disproved of the corpse in the dumpster. It is unknown which dumpster the body was hauled into, but we advise you don't go looking for it.

His calling card is dismantling his victims and stuffing them, stitching them back together as doll-like versions of themselves. Some people even say that they've seen the stuffed victim move and breath, even speak, but this has not been proven.

If he does not chose to stuff his victims, he eats the flesh from their bones as seen in the murder of James and Rebecca Simmons.

More at 8:00 pm!


End file.
